


Romp in the Stables

by shadowshrike



Series: Subjugation and Restraint [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: The war has ended in Nohr's favor. After Corrin and his retainers take an extended stay in the rebuilding Hoshido, Xander is eager to have them back home. Especially the man he's been bedding under the cover of darkness since before his coronation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little plotless wonder has been sitting half-finished for months, and I finally found the courage to wrap it up and post it. Apologies in advance for any mistakes; I've gotten pretty rusty.

A horseback riding lesson with his younger brother who had been away for months in Hoshido should have been a relaxing, joyous occasion. It wasn’t that Xander wasn’t happy for Corrin’s company, but the king’s mind refused to dwell on the little prince at his side for long. Corrin’s right-hand man was proving too distracting.

Kaze had returned to Nohr with Corrin, and gods how Xander missed him. In his usual fashion, the ninja had taken up whatever useful task he could find while his lord rode, despite their insistence it wasn’t necessary. Unfortunately for Xander, Kaze had chosen to wear a flimsy white tunic with no scarf to hide his pale neck or rippling shoulders while he easily hauled the heavy hay bales across the arena. Kaze practically glowed with exertion, a sheen of sweat glistening over his muscular form. 

“I’m sorry Xander, but I think that’s all I can manage for today,” Corrin said, his voice a distant hum to the distracted king. “Camilla wanted to take me out tonight, and you how she gets if she thinks I’ve been ignoring her.”

Xander forced his eyes from the sight taunting him across the arena. “Of course, little prince. Best not keep her waiting. I’ll make sure the horses are cared for.”

“Thank you!” Corrin called as he gracelessly dismounted, still unused to horsemanship after all his years in isolation. “Kaze, do you mind staying to help Xander clean up?”

“It would be my pleasure, Lord Corrin,” Kaze replied with a bow from across the way.

It took approximately five seconds after Corrin’s departure for Xander to back Kaze into the stables and pin him against the nearest tack-free wall.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you delight in tormenting me,” he growled, wasting no time in tasting every inch of exposed skin that had been calling him since he first spotted the other man. “It isn’t wise to tempt a king.”

Kaze opened his mouth to protest, but Xander claimed it before a single word could escape.

“You can plead your case after I’ve had my fill of you. The only thing I want to hear from those lips right now is my name screamed to the heavens.” 

“Lord Xander…” Kaze replied voicelessly into the king’s incessant kisses. He looked breathless, disheveled,  _ beautiful _ . Wringing helpless cries of pleasure from his throat would be an unparalleled delight. 

Still, before Xander sated his ravenous hunger on this delicacy before him, one who would offer himself at the slightest command, the king needed to make one thing clear.

Abruptly, Xander stilled in his assault, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing his eyes shut. He mumbled, “I’ve missed you Kaze. I love you. I  _ need _ you.”

Kaze’s gaze softened, gentle behind the lust and surprise. “It pained me to be apart for so long, too. Please, take whatever you need. I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Xander purred, bowing his head to affectionately rub their cheeks together. “I wish it were so.”

Kaze insisted, “But it is. I have eyes for no one but you, my king.”

“And I you. Yet I cannot give you the place you deserve, freely standing at my side,” Xander grumbled, kissing and nipping at Kaze’s earlobe. “You are more to me than a mere consort. Still, propriety demands I hide our relationship. Bedding my brother’s retainer, a Hoshidan and a man no less - the nobles would go berserk.”

“I’ve never minded the shadows.” Delicate fingers walked up Xander’s body to stroke suggestively at his cravat. “I’ll gladly be be your secret. If you want me, all you need to do is claim me, King Xander.”

“What did I just say about tempting a king?” Xander growled, heat building once again as his fiery blood rushed southward.

“I apologize, your majesty, I would never intend to disobey a your will. It seems I forget myself around you - I will cease posthaste.”

Xander chuckled at Kaze’s feigned earnestness and pulled the man’s loose tunic over one shoulder, so he might taste more of that salty, flushed skin. “Who would have known the stoic, polite retainer of Lord Corrin was such a shameless tease? If you aren’t careful, I won’t be able to hold back.” 

“Is that so?” Kaze gasped, “I suppose it’s a boon that I appreciate a challenge.”

Challenge, indeed. Xander knew what the clever ninja was up to, flaunting himself so brazenly. He hoped that with a little flirting and the passion of being denied for so long, Xander would take him right here. For all his strength and prowess, Kaze had proven time and again that he adored being the willing victim of his king’s lust, especially when it ended with his lithe warrior’s body held hostage beneath Xander’s unyielding form. His need to serve ran bone deep. 

So if Kaze wanted a challenge, Xander would give it to him. 

Instead of tearing the shirt and pants from Kaze’s body so he could fully ravish what lay beneath, as he sorely desired to do, the king fell to his knees and pulled Kaze’s breeches down with him. The widening of violet eyes and helpless shudder that took Kaze with the sudden absence of scorching heat devouring him convinced Xander he had made the correct decision.

“How does it feel to have the king on his knees for a mere stable boy?” Xander rumbled. He wore a smirk as sharp as his crown as he glanced up at Kaze, a hand idly toying with the swollen flesh he had revealed.

“Milord, you…” The ninja fought to regain his composure, but he couldn’t stop the dry, shaky swallows when he stared down at the very picture of depravity. “You can’t mean to…”

“I asked you a question, Kaze,” Xander reminded, command heavy in his voice.

His shivering partner answered immediately this time, “It’s incredible, milord. Intoxicating.”

“Then you’d best make use of your ninja training to keep silent. We wouldn’t want any curious visitors.”

That was the only warning before Xander found a more pleasurable use for his mouth. It was only the hands planted firmly on Kaze’s hips that kept him from immediately gagging as the ninja convulsed from the first touch of the king’s warmth surrounding him. A quick glance upward revealed Kaze had bitten into his glove to keep quiet, eyes squeezed painfully shut. How beautifully he fell apart at such a simple gesture.

Pleased with how desperate Kaze looked above him, Xander slowly licked along the shaft in long, wet strokes, enjoying every strained twitch and aborted moan. Part of him wished Kaze would remove that hand keeping his cries from falling free - the ninja’s velvety voice sounded so alluring whimpering Xander’s name in broken rapture - but prudence demanded this tryst stayed secret. Still, that wouldn’t stop him from testing the bounds of Kaze’s control. He pulled off for just a moment, hand still pumping the slick length in a steady rhythm.

“Look at me, Kaze,” Xander ordered.

Sage eyelashes fluttered open as the ninja’s piercing gaze struggled to obey. The moment their eyes met, Xander plunged back into his work at double the pace. This time, he heard a scream stick in Kaze’s throat, only held in through sheer force of will. Awestruck violet stayed locked with his own blood-red eyes almost defiantly, though hips rocked more harshly against Xander’s bruising grip with every moment that passed.

At last, Kaze attempted to speak, his voice a breathless whisper straining to stay silent, “L-Lord Xander...I’m going to…”

The king pulled away just in time, holding his lover steady as he seized violently with each wave of orgasm. Thick, sticky strands coated his upturned face, matting in his curls and pooling against the Nohrian crown. Kaze nearly choked at the obscene sight, a final few spurts dragged from him.

“Challenge enough for you?” Xander chuckled as he took to his feet, ignoring the protest of his abused knees and his own pained arousal. The look on Kaze’s face was well worth it.

“T-That was…” The ninja cleared his throat, but every time he looked at Xander’s face, he seemed to lose his words again. Blushing even brighter than the flush of exertion that coated his body, Kaze pulled up his trousers and offered a kerchief from his pocket. “You will want to...clean yourself, my king.”

Xander refused the kerchief. “I can’t very well see the mess myself. You’ll have to do it for me.”

“O-of course. Please, close your eyes.”

Unsteadily, Kaze wiped away the stickiness from his skin, scrubbing lightly where it had already began to crust around his cheeks. The longer he continued his diligent work, the more tender his touches became until Xander felt the cloth still and soft lips press against his own. Hazy eyes opened to meet Kaze’s.

“Thank you,” Kaze murmured. “Are you sure you don’t need…”

Xander merely smiled, “Later. I’d like to see you in my chambers tonight. I imagine you have many stories to tell of your time visiting Hoshido with my brother.”

It was moments like this which made it easy to forget how illicit their relationship was. And yet this intimacy, the sincere smiles and desire to simply spend time together, was assuredly more damning than the sex itself. A carnal dalliance for the king could be written off as stress relief, but close companionship with a foreign retainer was truly dangerous. 

Unfortunately, love had no mind for politics.

“It would be my pleasure to join you,” Kaze answered, eyes bright with unabashed affection.

The king nodded regally, turning to leave before his siblings grew suspicious of his whereabouts. “Good. And Kaze…”

“Yes, milord?”

“...I won’t be commanding you to keep quiet tonight.”

Kaze chuckled warm and dark.

“I’m counting on it, milord.”


End file.
